


A Small Misunderstanding

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jill wrestles with not understanding her father
Kudos: 2





	A Small Misunderstanding

“Wait father I can explain!”  
“There’s no need to Jill, you’ve made your choice… and I’ve made mine.”   
“But father, laguz are just like us, they live and love like us. They’re just people.”  
“Jill you don’t understa-“  
“DO YOU HATE LAGUZ SO MUCH? That you’ll destroy your own people to stop our army? You’re not the dad I thought I knew. I HATE you!”   
“… so it has to be. Come at me then.”

After the Battle 

“Lethe… was my father a bad man? Was everything he told me a lie?”  
“Jill… any man who raised you couldn’t have been a bad man. We just don’t understand right now what he was going through and what he was thinking.”  
“I… I hope you’re right.”

After recruiting Haar 

“Father, oh father. Why couldn’t you tell me this? Why couldn’t you just have joined us? Father…”  
“Jill, Shihiram was a proud man. He could never have abandoned the life he had built. But know this: he loved you. He never stopped loving you, not until the very end. And I know he’d be proud of you. I know that I am.”  
“Thank you Haar… I needed to know that. I needed to know he wasn’t an evil man.” 


End file.
